The girl who cried Ouran
by UI Yukihara
Summary: Airalen is Tamaki Suoh's younger sister who is now a freshmen in high school. After being dragged from her old school (dragging her best friend Cammy with her) both freshmen are forced to join Ouran, what will happen? And why is Mori so close to airalen? R&R ! Please no flames! Mori/OC


**hey! This is my 2nd story , but I originally deleted my first one! I hope you like it! Please no flames! also please review! **

Normal POV

Today was just like any other day, but a day just all the same was dreadful. The sun's ray of light went past a small crack in the pitch black curtains of a mysteriously unnatural dark room. As the ray of light hit the girls face she quickly opened her eyes rolling off her bed

" ahhhhhhh! Stupid sun!" She yelled getting up from the black carpeted floor. Walking to the light switch quickly flicking it on, quickly taking glances around the black and red room. Her eyes landed on a mirror directly across her. She quickly skanned her appearance . She had a light golden tan spread across her body, with long wavy messy styled light ginger hair , across her face were freckles that scattered themselves freely from side to side. She had a cute button nose that just fit the frame of her face. Her face was a cute heart shaped form which fit the rest of her perfectly, she had full light pink lips and her cheeks had a. Light red blush on both sides, but the thing that really caught people's attention ( other than her body ) were her light grey eyes that gave off such alluring vibes. She had naturally long eyelashes that enhanced the beauty of her eyes. Traveling down to the rest of her body she stood tall at the height of about 5'7-5'8 . She wore plain pajama shorts and a white tank top. Her body was an hour glass figure/ model figure, she had rather large breasts and a nicely shaped bust. Her slim waist and natural curves were to die for, not to mention her long gorgeous legs that fit her perfectly . She took in a deep breath and sighed. Noticing her clock in the back round , reading the big numbers showing ' 7:45 am' ...she suddenly flung her self into her closet getting herself dressed in cacky Bermudas and her purple polo uniform shirt " oh god I'm gonna be late!" She screamed running down the stairs of her house , holding onto her bag, lunch pail ,and waffles. She quickly got seated into the car before her driver drove her to school.

7 minutes later

" oh god I can't believe I made it!" She exclaimed pulling her hair into a nerdy pull back and wearing huge nerd glasses. Walking at a fast pace she made her way to her home room where she met her two best friends( in this class) " Aubri! Cammy! I made it" the red head yelled out and hugged the both of them . Aubri , the first girl she referred to had dark brown hair and eyes she was short for her age but was very adorable. She wore her hair tide up and she also had large glasses. Cammy, on the other hand was a bi-sexual , he had white skin and was pretty short , just like his temper with hair that was short and black that makes you just want to run your hand through his haiR , he also wore Nerd glasses . His full name is Dave Cameron , which lead us to his nick name. After the two sighed they waited for about a minute till the bell rang for 3rd period. The two of them ( me and cammy) walked causally to their 3rd period as they kept talking to each other. " you know crown , I've been wondering. Why do you insist on dressing like that?" She looks at him and scoff " yeah and I wonder why you insist on calling me crown Dave ?" He glanced at her from the side and glared " first of all the name is Cameron aka. Sass master and it's obvious that I call you crown because I can't call you princess or queen so I call you crown , duhhhhh!" She looks at him and smirks "yeah because that totally makes sense, anyways was it just me or did I hit a nerve! Oh did I hurt your little feelings cammy?" She says and smirks " maybe you did airalen but how would you be able to understand how I feel when your heart is a cold piece of ice?" He said fake crying .she looks at him dying of laughter and steps inside the class quickly changing her facade to stone cold and quiet.

40 minutes later...

Airalens POV

It was already 40 minutes into class and we were still talking about Romeo and Juliet. Not that I didn't mind it mostly since we had one of the coolest teachers ever Mr. Losinio ! His comments were really funny , and he is very sarcastic. I swear cammy was laughing up a storm.

After a few minutes it finally became silent until loud noises that sounded like some kind of plane or something. And so that's where my life became a downfall, after realizing this I quickly thought of a quote that had now made perfect sense in my life, ' but like always all good things must come to an end ' I quickly run to the door to look outside to see a huge helicopter ...let me reframe that ' All things must come to an end...in a giant helicopter...' I quickly get back inside ,locking the door sitting in back of the tallest person in class putting my head down trying to hide myself, people looked at me like I was crazy! A knock came to the door , Mr. Losinio walked to the door looking outside to see two people wearing white suits, the first looked like a man in his early 40s with a smile on his face, and the 2nd one was a teenager that looked 16 also wearing a white suit who had blonde hair and violet eyes . The oldest one that could easily be told that he was the younger teens father spoke up . " I'm looking for my daughter ? Her name is airalen Christine suoh?"looking at through the crack , he slowly opened the door for said person who burst the door open looking for his daughter noticing her hair from behind a rather tall boy. He looked at his son approvingly as the blonde literally ran to me like an idiot, hugging me rather tightly trying to get me off the desk .

" bro! Stop hugging me! I missed you to but I might die if you hug me any tighter" but either way he didn't let go. Soon another teen rather tall even taller than then the boy I was hiding behind walked in , he had short black hair and onyx eyes , I look at him dreamily as I stop to see a cute looking boy with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes holding a stuff bunny .after walking inside the classroom the two immediately tried pulling me off the desk but honestly they didn't need to because the first thing I did was cling onto my tall handsome knight in shining armor. I hugged him happily with a huge smile on my face " I missed you my samurai" I laughed and kissed his cheek than quickly grabbed my desk again. " I love you but I'm not letting go!" He seemed a bit irked at this but who could blame him ...his girlfriend didn't want to go with him to school. He easily grabbed onto me and put me over his shoulder. Quickly grabbing onto cammy as we began to get dragged out " NO! DONT MAKE ME GO TO THAT SCHOOL, no offense dad, THOSE UNIFORMS ARE HORRIBLE! " I faked cried holding onto the side of the board with an iron grip , Tamaki smiled happily quickly pulling down my hair and taking off my glasses infront of my class " no ! I want Aubri! " the class just watched the crazy scene infront of them. Quickly covering my face as my handsome samurai dragged cammy with one hand and held me bridal style in the other " I missed you Aira " lightly kissing my lips

I missed you too Mori-senpai " I said and smiled , he looked down at me with a frown " it's Takashi " I rolled my eyes playfully " okay Takashi" they dragged us to the helicopter and we took off . I was starring out the window and waved bye to my school . I looked at cammy and took in a deep sigh . He looked at me like I was crazy and asked me in the calmest way he could

" crown...who the hell are these people?" I laughed at his reaction " well that old man with the white suit is my dad, the blonde with purple eyes is my older brother tamaki . The little boy right there is an upper class man he is now a senior names mitskuni haninozuka but we call him honey , and this handsome samurai right here is my boyfriend/fiancé Takashi morinozuka but you have to call him Mori he is also a senior, and I am the awesome airalen suoh! By the way you should probably call your mom to tell her that your going with me back home." I looked at him smiling ..." Where is your home?" He whispered quietly to me and I laughed " it's in japan silly" his jaw dropped to the floor with his eyes wide.

**hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! I will update soon! Because I really like this story and I still can't believe I decided to post it. Anyways hoped you liked it please no flames! R&R**


End file.
